


after the angels (it all falls apart)

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn’t take Sally long to figure out that being with Larry wasn’t the same as being with Kathy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	after the angels (it all falls apart)

It didn’t take Sally long to figure out that being with Larry wasn’t the same as being with Kathy. He reminded her of Kathy but only in subtle ways; such as the shape of their noses, color of their eyes, and that laugh which always drew everyone in.

For a while it was enough but soon it wasn’t. Sally yearned for her best friend/almost something more. They never got to see if it could become something more, though. This was something Sally had had trouble accepting. By her inability to accept it, Sally was hurting Larry.

Eventually, Sally did end things with him. He was heartbroken but wanted to keep the friendship between them. Sally was glad. Their friendship was one of the positive things to come out of Kathy getting taken from her.

Well, the only positive thing really.

Perhaps one day Sally would get over it. Until then, Sally Sparrow just had to keep moving forward.


End file.
